


Busted

by shortbreadholmes



Series: Summer Writing Project 2013 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a cat person, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kittens, castiel has a secret, just a little cracky, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortbreadholmes/pseuds/shortbreadholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a secret and Dean is going to find out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Castiel has been acting strange, well, stranger than usual, and Dean has just about had it. They haven't, well, done anything in days now, and Dean can't shake the feeling that something unsaid is coming between them, _again._ Dean had thought that they were finally done with all the lying and secrets, but Cas keeps disappearing for twenty or so minutes every few hours and it's just far too fishy for Dean's liking.

"What do you think he's doing?" Sam asks in an undertone as Cas sweeps out of the room for the fifth time that day with in incoherent grumble about the bathroom. Dean shrugs and watches the former angel leave with narrowed eyes.

"I dunno, but we're gonna find out right now." He growls, swinging his boot-clad feet onto the ground and jumping up. He walks quickly but silently after Castiel and after a moments hesitation Sam follows him. _May as well go down as a group,_ he thinks. 

They follow Castiel down into the maze-like underground of the Men of Letters bunker, and it becomes much more difficult to muffle the sounds of their steps. Dean pauses and holds out a hand, _wait or we'll be seen._ They hold their position until Castiel is far from view and then move carefully onward, following the last echoes of his footsteps through the reverberating halls. Finally the boys come to a door, heavy and wooden and slightly ajar, and Dean lets out a nervous breath. Sam grabs his shoulder once.

"We don't have to go in, we can just go back to the main room, we don't have to do this." Sam breaths, his own nerves fluttering in his belly. He knows what another betrayal would do to Dean and he doesn't think he could bear to see it. Dean's face is like cracked stone, and his voice is gruffer than usual when he replies;

"Yeah, we do." Dean throws open the door and Castiel whirls around, surprised and terrified. 

"Dean I-" Cas manages, before the wild yowling drowns him out. Behind Cas are at least six, crying, mewling kittens, barely open-eyed and clearly hungry. 

"Cas what the hell is going on?" Dean shouts over the echoing meows, eyes wide and glued to the kittens rolling around on the floor. Sam is already laughing, leaning against the wall for support and wheezing for air.

"Their mother was killed Dean, I found them in the street. I think they imprinted on me." Cas says, gesturing wildly. Dean nods, still looking vaguely sick. "They needed a mother Dean, they're my responsibility now. I am their mother Dean." This prompts a whole new burst of cackles from Sam, and Dean shoots him a glare.

"Oh you are so busted Cas." Sam chuckles, reaching out with his freakishly long arms and scooping up a kitten. "I think he's right though Dean, he's their mother now, we gotta keep these cats."

This spurs Dean into motion, and he spins around, grabbing the fluffy grey kitten out of Sam's hand and passing it back to Castiel. 

"Oh no, no no no, this is not a place for animals. This is the batcave, _there are no animals in the batcave._ " Dean says, his voice growing steadily higher. 

"Bats _are_ animals Dean." Cas says, tilting his head slightly. Dean lets out a highly undignified squeak before he manages to get a proper handle on the situation.

"No cats in the cave. That is final."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll have to think of names for them all." Says Sam, scratching one of the kittens between the ears as it walks across the table. Cas is sitting on the floor with three more kittens looking highly pleased with himself and Dean is sat opposite Sam, looking ill. 

"I've come up with their names already." Cas replies easily, glancing up at Dean. "The grey one on the table is Ellen, the little grey one with the white paws is Jo, the black and grey is Balthazar, the black and white one is Mary, the black one is Bobby and the all white one is- um- Jess." 

Silence follows, in which Sam and Dean both stare at Cas, lost for words. After several long moments, Sam grunts and turns back to the table. 

"Yeah good names Cas, good uh, good strong names." He mumbles, and then he gets up awkwardly from the table, heads to his room, and then takes the white kitten with him as an afterthought. Cas watches him go with a worried look. 

"Was naming them after family a mistake?" Cas asks quietly, watching Dean, who is watching Castiel. It's a familiar position for them, staring at each other, but it hasn't felt quite this charged in quite a while. "I suppose we could change their names, maybe name more typical things..."

Dean jumps out of his chair, and strides around the table. He pulls Castiel to his feet, carefully avoiding the kittens and kisses the former angel. It's a gentle kiss, but firm and pulls Castiel so close into Dean's chest that it makes him wonder if the hunter is actually trying to fuse them together in some way. Cas' arms wrap easily around Dean's warm waist and Dean's fingers tangle in Cas' dark, wild hair. It's lovely and sweet and warm and exactly what they'd been missing the past few days.

"The names are perfect Cas, and the kittens are perfect, thank you. I'm sorry for yelling." Dean murmurs, pressing the tip of his nose against Castiel's. Cas smiles brilliantly and Dean can't help but return the grin.

"I'm sorry I kept them from you." Cas says, pressing his hands into Dean's back just because he can again. Dean's eyes close briefly and he nods slightly, but then he smiles again and kisses Cas again and everything is kittens and nothing hurts. 

"I think kittens are a pretty okay secret to keep. As long as there aren't any dogs down there." Dean says gruffly, pulling away from Cas, but keeping their hands locked together. And Cas laughs, and they play with the kittens and life moves on in the same, _take 'em as they come_ manner it always has for the Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what I was doing here, just wanted something fluffy and a little ridiculous. Sue me. 
> 
> As always, let me know if you liked it, or if you have and suggestions or comments, I always love to hear from you guys.
> 
> Thanks always!


End file.
